My Guardian Angel Is a cat! Republished
by LiEl0098
Summary: Natsu finds a cat along the alley, and soon finds out this was his guardian angel! will his life be turned upside down? you bet!
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen ne Minna-san!**

**My story got deleted by a certain 'friend' (I don't wanna say her/his name. let's just say 'friend-enemy')**

**And now, I got to start ALL over again.**

**And I'm really sorry for the ones who gave me OCs…(should I use the OCs or leave them? Arghh! This is so frustrating!)**

**I hope I can make another great story (even if my old one just sucks), Oh yeah, my 'friend-enemy' deleted my documents too, so I can't repost my old story. *sigh***

**Well, I changed my story a bit.**

**But I hope you guys like it.**

**I think I just witnessed how bad-luck can change a person's mood quickly. **

**TT^TT**

**Just enjoy this. (If you don't…..just don't read it.)**

**\^*~0~*^/**

***Natsu P.O.V***

5:00, the clock reads 5:00.

It's still too early for a 'Teen' like me to wake up already.

The door burst open. "Nii-san! Time to wake up!"

I got up rubbing my eyes, then looked at my little sister who was pouting.

"It's still too early Wendy!" I shouted back at her and went back to slumber.

"It's 7:00 in the morning Onii-san! You're going to be late!" she said pulling me out of bed.

As I fell on the floor, I became comfortable in it and slept again "6 more minutes…."

I can here my little sis pout and walk out the door, ahh, peace at last.

I here footsteps coming again, before I knew it, I felt wet.

I jolted up saying "What was that for?"

Wendy was holding a bucket, I assume it was full of water before she dumped it over me.

"Go to school, now." She said glaring at me.

"Alright, Alright, geez…..you sound like mother." I said getting up and walking out the room.

I'm Natsu Dragneel. One of the most popular guy in school, I'm currently single.

Wondering why I'm single? 'Cause there is not a girl in the school who's my type.

I don't want to sound mean but, even the prettiest girls in school don't attract me, I know they're head-over-heels for me, but I don't feel that much for them.

I was done wearing my uniform when I heard somebody knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said taking a piece of toast from the plate my sister set up.

A dark-blue haired teenager walked in looking grumpy. "You're gonna make us late Natsu."

Oh great, my 'friend-enemy' Gray is here. We usually fight a lot but, we can get along if we try…..if we TRY.

"Liff I kware" (Like I care) I said while munching on a toast.

" You sound stupid with that thing in your mouth….._ like you've never been stupid._" He said picking up an apple from the fruit basket.

I swallowed the toast up. "Hey! That apple is mine!"

"Finders-keepers Flame brain"

"Snow man"

"Idiot"

" Perve-" "Will you guys stop fighting here?" Wendy said interrupting me.

"Fine, well, I'm off to school, bye Little Sis." I waved goodbye while heading to the door, Gray following behind.

"Bye Nii-san!" she said , I closed the door gently.

We walked towards school , and then Gray decided to speak up.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to leave your Sister alone in the house?" he asked, still eating MY apple.

"Well, she can take care of herself now, she's 14 already." I said , taking small bites out of my toast.

I thought of something and it made me smirked. "Oh, don't tell me Gray is worried about a person's sake, _is he?_"

Gray pounded me with a heavy book. "I usually don't worry about people , you're lucky I even got the time to worry about your family."

I clutched my head "ow, ow, fine, I wont tease you about it…..Race ya' to school?"

Gray smirked "Last one buys lunch?"

"you're on!" I said.

"Ready,"

"Get set,"

"GO!" we dashed to school.

I ran as fast as I could, Gray was falling behind, I'm the sure winner!

"Hahaha! Nothing can beat me! Noth- AAck!" I got tripped by a box along the alley, where I was running.

Gray stopped and looked at me "Woah, you okay Natsu?"

I stood up "yeah, no damage done…." I saw the box I tripped at was still taped tight."What do you think is in here?"

Gray examined the box carefully, " I dunno a special delivery or something?"

I opened the box carefully to find a cat, sleeping peacefully.

"Should we….take care of it?" Gray asked.

"Are you crazy?" I said "Were on our way to school! How are we supposed to-"

"Nii-san?" I heard a voice said. "what are you doing there?"

I looked back and saw Wendy "Wendy! Why are you here?"

She smiled and handed me a bento. "You forgot your lunch Onii-san!" she looked at the cat, "Oh my! How cute!" she squeaked.

"ne, Nii-san, can we take care of it!" she pleaded.

I looked at Gray and he just shrugged. "well," I sighed "I guess we can."

"Hooray!" she jumped up with joy and carefully lifted the box up. "Go to school now Nii-san! I'll take care of her for you!"

"_Her?"_ Me and Gray said.

"Yes! She's a girl! See!" she positioned the cat in a way for us to understand.

"St-stop it Wendy!" I said looking away "We get it!"

She grinned "Good, Ja Ne Nii-san!" then she skipped back happily to our house.

I sighed "well, we bette-" I saw Gray running away.

"You're gonna pay for lunch!" he said sticking his tongue out.

I glared toward him "No I wont!"

We ran to our school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My Bento!"

"Idiot!"

**\^*~0~*^/**

**So how was the new, edited story?**

**I typed this for 2hours.**

**Anyway review~ (If you want to.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Looks like I haven't updated for quite a while now, ne?**

**I got three reviewers! Hooray!**

**Thanks to :** ** , bluefire321, Hilaryilovetyson.**

**Love the guys who read this story!**

**Yosh! Let's start the next chappie!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

The blue haired girl walked me towards a large house, it had three floors and was very elegant looking.

I gulped at the sight of this house and mustered all my courage just to speak.

"Nyaaan?" I purred.

"Hmm~? Oh! That's right! You still don't have a name right?" she said gleefully.

I nodded as a sign of affirmation.

"okay then….how 'bout cutie?" she asked.

I winced at the sound of it. Cutie? Definitely no.

"umm…." She tried to think about more names.

"Silvy?"

I sweatdrop

"Goldie?"

I sigh.

"Kitty—cat?"

I shake my head. I OBIVIOUSLY look like a cat you know.

"Neko—nyan?"

….no comment.

"Aha! Why don't you tell me!"

Well, at least I get a name that I ACTUALLY like.

I jumped out of her arms and went to their kitchen. (I'll tell you this, I didn't even know how the hell I got to know where the kitchen is! I mean, the house is HUGE!)

I dropped some fruits on the floor, spelling out my name.

L…..U…..C…..Y—

"Neko—nyan?" I heard the girl say. "Oh! There you are!" she said running up to me, picking me up.

"Lucy? That's what you want—Lucy?" she stated cheerfully. "Ok! We'll keep you! And your name's now officially Lucy!"

"Nyaaan!" I love being pampered~

Oh, wait a minute! I'm forgetting what I'm supposed to do! I'm supposed guard some guy named…

.

.

.

Natsu...I think?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naah, I don't remember..

"Hey Lu-chan~!" I heard her say to me.

"Nyaaan?" I reply.

"Look! This is your collar!" she said, putting the thing on me.

The collar had a blue elastic band, that fitted snuggly on my neck. There was a heart shaped diamond in the middle, with the name 'Lucy' engraved in it.

I sweatdropped, how did she get this thing made in second—

"you see, our parents are millionares, so they have this kind of stuff in stock~!" she said happily, while admiring the said collar.

Why did I have to ask….

"Sooo~ what do you wanna eat—kitty?" I ran away, I have to talk to someone about this..

"Kitty! Where are you going?" she said running after me.

"Meow! Nyaan!" I pointed at the bathroom.

"Oh! Sure! Take as much time as need little kitty-cat!" she shrugged and walked away.

I enter the bathroom, at last, I'm alone now…

I morph back into my original form and lock the door shut.

I pull out a cellphone from my skirt's pocket and dialed a number.

The person answered "Hello~? This is Lissana speaking~"

"Lissana, It's me, Lucy." I reply to the rather cheerful girl at the other end of the line.

She gasped "Oh Lucy! I missed you!"—she turned mad—"Where have you been young-lady?"

I winced at the loudness of her voice. "Sshhhh…I'm in the bathroom you fool!"

"In the bathroom?" she asked.

"Long story but—"

"Kitty-cat? Are you done?" Wendy asks outside.

"Shit….call you later Lissana…" I said ending the call.

I quickly unlock the door and change back into a kitty.

Wendy opens the door to find me sitting at the sink.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk! Don't go in there! You naughty kitty!" she said picking me up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who said I was even going to pee…" I murmured.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean, Nyaaaan!"

**o.0.O.0.o**

**How was it?**

**Good? Bad? Ridiculous? Horrible?**

**Review me your opinions!**

**XD!**


End file.
